


他不懂

by trichechu



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trichechu/pseuds/trichechu





	他不懂

肖战是在一个下雨的夜晚遇见王一博的。那天他的小诊所早早的关了门，他坐在办公室里，在吊灯下看一本国外最新的临床学教材。

有人在很用力地拍打着诊所的门，肖战开门，看见一个湿淋淋的少年。浅色的发丝混乱的贴在他的额头，脸侧，模糊了他的面容。门口还躺着是一个浑身血迹的男人，男人艰难地呼吸着，身上有好几处淌血的伤口。

少年喘着粗气，他比肖战要矮半个头，他拉住肖战还未脱下的白大褂，从外套里掏出枪来顶住肖战的下巴。湿漉漉的枪口带来彻骨的寒意，因为倾身威胁肖战，他们之间贴的很近。肖战看见了少年碎发下一双明亮的眼睛，执拗的抿紧自己的嘴唇，他命令似的对肖战说，“救他。”

肖战感受到男孩浑身颤抖，他指尖的凉意隔着衣服传递到肖战皮肤上，天气早已转凉，而外面的大雨不知道下了多久。少年单薄的外套上血迹斑斑，一定是拖着地上半死不活的男人走了很久的路。

那是王一博和肖战第一次见面。王一博叫受伤的男人叔父，但他们之间并没有血缘关系。王一博的父亲是男人已故的好友，他们一起闯荡，在枪林弹雨下逃命，却没有办法一起享受成功后的幸福。他们的帮派做大，男人替代了他父亲的角色，一直抚养着王一博，日子还算平静。直到近日遭到手下的背叛，他们一路逃亡，叔父在身中数弹后把最后的枪放在王一博手上。

肖战的诊所开在离市区很远的地方，男人躺在最里面的病房养伤，恢复了足足有一个月。男孩从不老实地待在诊所里，他总是在诊所开门前就出去，一直到月光升空才会回来。肖战不知王一博去了哪，瘦削的少年时常带着嘴角的伤口或是擦破皮的眉骨回来。男孩既不高大，也不强壮，却倔强的像一只伤痕累累的小豹子，最开始的那几天，即使自己发着烧也要亲自照顾男人。

肖战会喂他喝很难闻的药，给他脸上的伤口消炎，王一博皱着眉毛，紧紧闭上嘴巴，但每次都拗不过肖战。王一博舔舐着唇齿间的苦涩，他对肖战说，“药，好苦。肖战，我想吃糖。”

肖战笑着问他，“你想要什么味道的？”

王一博以前从未遇见过像肖战一般的人。他从小在粗鲁，蛮横，用枪子和拳头说话的气氛下生活，时不时就要跟着叔父躲避对家的追杀，他去过很多的地方，见过很多很多的人，有些人凶神恶煞，有些人挂着丑陋的笑容，从来没有一个人像肖战一样。那个给他开门的雨夜，借着暗淡的月光，肖战脸上温柔的表情永远印在了王一博的心上。

虽然，最后仍是逃不过这逃亡的的局。

肖战的手抚上王一博的头顶，湿透了的浅金色发丝搔得肖战手心直痒，肖战剥开他额前的碎发，温柔地抚上他的额头。王一博浑身冰凉，发烫的额头却能够感受到肖战掌心的温暖，那一瞬间驱散了所有的寒意。

他没有按照亡父的期待那样，能够安稳的读完中学，考上一个还不错的大学。他的学业断断续续，在高二这一年，他彻底没了读书的机会。

这一年他跟着叔父在肖战这里度过了他人生中最平静的一个月。

他白天会出门，他回去找以前在叔父手下做事的人，希望能够获得帮助，但往往都以挨上一顿拳头或是客气的暗讽为结局。他晚上会在吊灯下陪着肖战看书，肖战是他见过的最爱看书的人，肖战说自己准备参加一个考试，考上了就可以离开这个地方，去更大的医院为更多的人治疗。

王一博认真的看着肖战的眼睛，问他，你想去哪？

肖战仔细的想了一下，他说了好几个城市，但最后还是笑着说，以后的事，现在怎么能知道呢。

肖战很喜欢王一博，他觉得王一博是一个安静得小朋友，坐在桌对面就像一只默默梳理着毛发的幼兽，时不时瞟向看着书的自己。王一博瘦的很快，肖战虽然不知道少年每天在面对这什么，但他知道他的压力不小。原本肉乎乎还带着婴儿肥的脸颊，可以在一个月就瘦出了凹陷，露出了尖下巴。有的时候，男孩会在不知不觉中睡着，肖战放下书本，伸长手，去捏捏那虽然没了嘟嘟肉，但还是十分柔软的脸颊。

一个月的时间很快，叔父的伤好了，他必须离开了。走的时候，他把自己浅金色的头发染回了深色，剪短了及肩的长度，露出耳朵，浅薄的耳骨上多了一个金属耳钉，因为他看见肖战耳朵上也有一个，他就打在一摸一样的位置。每次他伸手抚摸着那颗耳钉，都觉得能感受到肖战双手的温度。

离开的时候，他紧紧地抱着肖战，肖战瘦削，腰身细的很，他说，他向肖战借了一个拥抱。

肖战好笑地问，拥抱还能借的吗？

王一博用力的点了头，能的。总有一天，我会还你一个拥抱。我们一定会再见面的。

五年后，肖战又见到了王一博。足足五年，肖战通过了他的考试，实现了他的愿望，在一座大城市的一间大医院里做主治医生。那一天，他的病人很多，甚至需要腾出午间休息的时间来看诊，肖战在一个病人离开后扶着额，揉了揉酸痛的太阳穴，然后睁开眼面对下一个病人。

棕色头发的年轻人站在会诊桌的对面，琥珀色的眼睛在光亮的室内是那样的清晰，以至于肖战虽然有些忘却了那张漂亮的面孔，却无法忘记那个熟悉的眼神。五年后的王一博，他长高了一些，虽然还不及自己，脸上童稚的样子完全地退却，从一个纤瘦，性别模糊的少年蜕变成一个高挑纤细，眉眼英气的年轻人。

肖战迎着年轻人炽热的目光，他笑了，他说，一博，说说看，你是什么问题？

王一博说，蛀牙。

肖战说自己并不是牙科医生，无法治疗他的蛀牙。

巧克力棕发的年轻人摇了摇头，用平稳，比起五年前低沉很多的声音慢慢的说，我长了蛀牙，是因为一直找不到肖医生以前给我买糖吃的那个牌子，我吃了很多很多糖，但总是找不到那个味道，才长了蛀牙。所以，只有肖医生能够治。

王一博确信自己在那一瞬间看到了肖战脸上的笑意，那不是一进门是肖战面对所有人的职业微笑，而是仿佛回到了五年前，抚摸着还是男孩的自己的头顶时的笑容，这样的熟悉，他终于找到了。

后来肖战邀请王一博去他的家里做客，那天正好是肖战的生日，王一博陪着肖战买了很多的菜，多到两个人回家路上甚至腾不出手来按门铃。肖战在门口喊了几声，一个苗条，年轻的女人给他们开了门。

王一博听见肖战介绍给他，这是我的女朋友。

而肖战把他介绍给年轻女人时说，这是以前帮助过的一个病人。

肖战的女朋友和肖战一起在厨房里忙碌着，坐在客厅的王一博突然觉得自己来错了地方。肖战在回来的路上问他，是怎么知道自己在这的。王一博说了几个城市。肖战已经不记得了，那是他五年前在一盏吊灯下随口说过的。王一博说，这几个城市，每一个他都去过，每所城市里大的医院他都问过，有没有一个叫肖战的外科医生。他知道自己找到了肖战，在废了很大力气后，但看到肖战身边的温柔娇小的女人后，他一下子慌张了，他真的找到肖战了吗，真的找到五年前的那个肖医生了吗？

王一博带着心痛得让人无法回答的问题，一个人离开了肖战的家。

上一次的落荒而逃让王一博有了戒心，他回避着肖战，虽然他还是会时不时在下班时段路过肖战工作的医院，看着肖战从自动门里走出来。王一博握着方向盘，坐在车里，只要视线里出现了那位较小贤惠的身影他就可以踩下油门，飞快地离开。

王一博曾经以为自己和叔父之间的是爱，年长的男人或多或少的把他当成了已故的好友，毕竟从照片上来看，他们长得是那样的相似。叔父和他很亲密，这种亲密随着王一博长大变了味，他能感受到叔父对他的喜爱之间，隔着一层被内心伦理道德束缚的过意不去。他曾经在洗漱过后被叫到叔父的房间里，但最后还是无事发生。但那不是爱。

直到再遇见肖战之后，王一博突然明白了，原来只是一个眼神就可以这么心动，只是一个拥抱就可以这样幸福，只是一句话，就可以这样的心痛。他不明白，他明明看见了肖战脸上与五年前如出一辙，在面对他时温暖的笑意，却能够做的这样一丝不漏，镇定地给他介绍女朋友，镇定地说他只是一个以前的病人。

再一次见到肖战时，王一博的身上多了一片很大面积的擦伤，他在一场交易中没有完美的完成叔父交给他的任务，被对方钻了空子，他从高速行驶的货车上侧身滚下来，万幸骨头没有出现问题。他指名要肖医生，于是他们又在被消毒水包围着的房间里见面了。

王一博说，肖战，你为什么要当医生呢，是不是只有受伤，才有正当的理由见你。

肖战检查着王一博伤口，恢复的不错，估计只会留下很小一块疤痕。也好，这么细腻柔软的皮肤，留下一大块丑陋的疤痕，该多让人伤心啊。

肖战说，如果不是当了医生，我们根本不会见面。

王一博不明白他和肖战之间的区别。他看起来冷冷冰冰，但其实单纯的很，他第一次理解到了爱为何物就是在肖战身上，对肖战，他单纯的很，仿佛肖战就是他的唯一。但肖战不一样，肖战会考虑很多，肖战有自己的生活，他虽然喜欢王一博，但王一博并不是他的唯一。

王一博的生活，就好像是在以自己为中心，他几乎从不在旁人面前提及自己的家庭，但肖战，他的生活里很多别的元素，那些才是他生命中的主流。他是大众情人，他有稳定的工作，他和在黑暗里生活，没有拥有过正常童年，过着在刀尖上舔血日子的王一博，差的太远了。

如果没有雨夜那一晚，他们就是两条平行线，永永远远的无法在遇见彼此。

王一博希望自己的伤好的慢一点，这样他就可以和肖战在一起久一点。而肖战呢，他不是对王一博一点感觉都没有，肖战的同事总在调笑他对单人病房那个长的特别好看的小帅哥特殊病人，特殊照顾，叔父来探望王一博过后，他们又打趣肖战说他怪不得一直否认，原来是爱而不得啊。

肖战怎么会是爱而不得呢？他是在得与不得之间犹豫不决。如果他想得，他又怎么会得不到呢。

看看他的所有故作冷静，看看他那迷惑自己的样子。他在王一博安静离开他和女友家里的那个晚上，独自一个人站在阳台上。他已经许久不抽烟了，大学时候偶尔来上几根，参加工作后基本上就是彻底戒了，家里居然也还能找到半包。他看着烟头上的火星，突然想起，五年前，在破旧的小诊所里，平稳睡在他的单人床上的那个少年，还有自己干燥的嘴唇印在他湿润唇角时那种触电的感觉。

美丽得触目惊心的少年，如何叫人不动情，就如五年后突然出现的年轻人，一声不响的就把肖战心中早就沉寂了的火种再次点燃了，烈焰灼心的感觉是那么的痛苦，也是那样的温暖，他几乎要忍不住了。

王一博的伤好的比他期望的要快多了，脱下了病服的他穿上了自己的衣服，站在病房的落地窗前，他叫住了正要离开的肖战。肖战让身边的护士先走，他们对视着，放在时间胶囊里好好保存的五年前呈现在他们面前，一个月便足够刻骨铭心。

病人吻上了医生的唇，而医生并没有后退，他对王一博的爱时而能够克制住，像放进了寒冷的冰柜，时而克制不住，像要爆发火山，今天，他纵容肆意袭来的高温。

女朋友出差的那天，王一博在自己公寓的电梯间遇见了肖战。肖战夹着公文包，穿着白大褂下打底的衬衫，他没有想到会在电梯间就遇到王一博，肖战顿了顿，他说，一博，我来其实是……

王一博打断了肖战，他说，难道你只是来谈谈的么？

他抓住了肖战的后颈，咬伤了医生柔软的嘴唇。肖战呆了那么一两秒，王一博已经没有了时间的概念，接着他感受到肖战的反击。他们在狭窄的电梯间里亲吻，或者说，博弈，王一博用力地在肖战嘴里攻城略地，他发现肖战的动作也和他一样。他们紧紧地贴在一起，半晌，终于有人腾出了一只手按了楼层。

他们在王一博公寓的玄关里亲吻着，王一博脱掉了肖战的衬衫，肖战把他逼得靠在了门上，门把手硌得他后背生疼，但他不在乎。他咬破了肖战的嘴角，肖战倒抽了一口气，他的手顺着王一博牛仔裤破裂的开口处伸进，抚摸着他的病人的大腿内侧，掐痛了他。

王一博第一次知道了，原来亲吻可以是这种味道，带着血腥味却不带着暴戾和生气，带着疼痛却又不能够被治愈。他们在不停地接吻，拥抱着走出玄关，穿过了大厅，肖战撞到了门框，但他毫无感觉，他们一起陷进了王一博柔软的床里。

王一博环着肖战的脖子，他盯着肖战看，像是要把这张漂亮，八面玲珑的面孔钉进他的大脑里，他对肖战说，“操我吧，肖战，操我吧。”

爱我吧，肖战，爱我吧。

肖战听见王一博这么说，他突然觉得十分不忍。他想就这样完完全全的占有他，但他却知道，自己给不了王一博哪怕一个承诺，哪怕是最小的那种。他问自己，肖战，你分得清吗，你在人前假装冷静，在背后的热烈也是假装的吗？

你分得清，你到底是在逢场作戏，还是已经身陷囹圄？

肖战害怕得到答案，他退缩了。

直到他们的位置调换，王一博把他按在床上，看着他的眼睛。王一博亲吻着肖战的眉骨，亲吻他的鼻尖，再到嘴唇，他很少流泪，但现在他却泪流满面，几乎是快要绝望的说，“肖战，操我，别逼我求你。”

爱我，肖战，求你了。

肖战觉得自己真的疯了，就跟泻堤的洪水一样，彻彻底底的疯了。他一边给王一博做着扩张，一边伸手在床头柜里摸索着安全套。王一博拉住了他，他说不要，他只要肖战，他只要这个。

直到肖战进入了他的体内，他才觉得，他是真正的得到了肖战，他才得到了解脱。只有这个，只有结合，只有这样献祭一般的做爱，才能让他解脱，他愿意毫无保留的把自己的一切交给肖战。他不断地亲吻着进出着他的男人，直到自己失去了力气，所有的亲吻都被急促的喘气替代， 直到肖战禁锢着着他的腰，发泄在他体内。他们在这场大床上不断地缠绵，似乎他们本就该这样。

叔父的生命结束得那样突然，就像是毫无征兆就开始的掉落的，秋天的第一片落叶。急诊，抢救，失败。但叔父却没有带着病容走，他的脸上是那样的平静，平静的和他的一生是那样的不符。王一博知道叔父去世后，面对他的是什么，童年时那些黑暗的影子又开始围聚在他身旁，对他露出狞笑。

肖战纵容着这段感情的延续，直到王一博身边的恩怨找上了他。一脸惊恐的女友挂掉了家里的电话，里面充斥着恐吓，肖战没有告诉王一博，他知道，这是给他自己的警钟。

当肖战开始有意识要跟王一博保持距离时，才发现王一博已经消失了好几天，肖战这才知道他那边发生了巨变。最后，在家楼下，肖战看到了王一博。

那是一个雨夜，这样下着大雨的夜晚是他们最熟悉的，就跟他们初见的那一晚一样。王一博从车里走出来，他没有打伞，雨滴便打在他的身上，很快，他的衣服就湿透了。王一博把碎发撩到耳后，他想让肖战完完整整地看清他的脸，面对肖战，他从不带一丝保留。

肖战看见王一博疲惫了不少，苍白的皮肤在夜色中显得有些病态，肖战撑着伞，怀里抱着刚买的饮料，他没有说话，王一博也没有说话。王一博走过来，抱紧了肖战，肖战的伞和饮料掉在地上，他抱着湿淋淋的王一博，直到自己也变得湿淋淋，就像最开始时，他和那个用枪逼着他救人的纤瘦少年。他听见王一博在他耳边说，肖战，这是还给你的拥抱。

“拥抱还能借的吗？”

“能的。总有一天，我会还你一个拥抱。我们一定会再见面的。”

肖战明白了，他一直都觉得自己是因为认不清他和王一博的关系，才这么纠缠不清。但现在，他明白了，他不是认不清，他是不想认。

就像王一博问他，你爱我吗，肖战。

他不是不爱他，而是他不能爱他。他的牵绊太多了，多的他自己早就失去了能够决定自己的控制权。现在，是这些牵绊，这个社会，这个世界，决定他自己的命运。这样的理由能算答案吗，无所谓，反正他从来不正面回答王一博的问题。

而王一博呢，他争取过，热烈过，甚至不顾一切，但在这么多的事情之后，他终于愿意放手了，他终于，愿意按照肖战的意思，安静地放开。

肖战的生活恢复了平静。

仿佛是过了很久，王一博给他发来了一条短息。上面说他要离开了，他问肖战愿不愿意来码头见他最后一面，送送他。

肖战站在码头上，看见站在船尾的王一博，他棕色头发在阳光下镀上了一层夺目的光。他想起他曾经对王一博说过，放手吧，别再跟黑暗为伍了，明明你在阳光下是那么耀眼。

王一博对他说，他不懂。

就像他们在那个分别的雨夜，面对王一博泪水和雨水交织在一起的脸庞，他残忍的对王一博说着绝望的话，他说，他不懂。

肖战看见王一博笑着，仿佛他们间的一切能够释怀那样。船慢慢地驶出码头，肖战问自己，到底是谁不懂呢？

王一博当时所有的心思几乎都在肖战身上，叔父死了，他才开始意识到失去了这层保护伞之后，他会有多么无措。事情比他想得还要糟糕的多，为了躲开仇家，他必须离开，他去了东南亚的一些地方，一边寻找着事情的转机，一边想要彻底的忘掉肖战。两年的时间，王一博告诉自己，你已经忘了肖战。

但有人背叛了他，当地的警方借入，最终事情彻底失去了扭转的余地。他开庭的那一晚，也是一个雨夜。王一博坐在灯光下，他闭上了眼睛，逃亡这两年的时间给身上添了不少伤口，一下雨就隐隐作痛。

他突然想，好痛啊，肖战，我想吃糖。

然后他发现，他还是失败了，他仍旧忘不了肖战。


End file.
